


Bright

by CrystallineGreen



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: A whole new world, Adventure, Almost Everything Is Brown, Angst and Humor, Apocalypse, Apocalyptic, Capital Wasteland, Daddy Issues, Drabble, Escape, Fallout 3 - Freeform, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Freedom, Gen, Help, Humor, Left Up To Your Imagination, Light Angst, Megaton, Overseer, POV First Person, Personal Growth, Post-Apocalypse, Problems, Prologue, Travel, Vault - Freeform, Vault 101, Wasteland, World Travel, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallineGreen/pseuds/CrystallineGreen
Summary: The Lone Wanderer takes their first steps into the Wasteland and discovers that pictures and stories don't do it justice.
Kudos: 2





	Bright

What a mess. Wait, no. This is a complete train wreck. I thought maybe security would grab me before the door opened – although “a giant wheel of metal keeping almost everybody from escaping” is more accurate.

First thoughts since stepping out into the Wasteland? _Whoa._ And _ow_. I can’t see a damn thing…which might be good, considering what I’ve heard. When my eyes finally adjust, I manage to peer into the distance, taking a first proper look at the surroundings. Pictures and stories don’t do it justice. I wasn’t going to pause; keep on running until I find a face looking remotely human.

The sky’s bright and clear blue. Kind of beautiful, but a bitch to stare at. I raise a hand to blot out the light. So, this is what a _real_ sun looks like. Warm and comforting. Nothing like fluorescent bulbs or my glow in the dark bobblehead back in the Vault. I feel a breeze out here, too. Refreshing.

Not much else of interest. Different shades of brown from where I’m standing. Few rocks, broken fences and leafless trees. A weird tangle of dirt roads passing over the horizon, muddy puddles to stay away from. I think there’s a water tower further away, yet it looks ancient, all rusted and bent. My eyes narrow to better focus. Are those houses? Could be a town with civilisation. Of course, I use the term loosely. No telling what the people are like – whatever’s left, anyway.

One thing I _can_ tell is we’ve definitely experienced the apocalypse. Perhaps I shouldn’t know all the details. Might keep me from a good night’s sleep.

This is a world away from 101, which was always cold and artificial. Felt like a rodent in a cage, trapped with the same bunch of people, day after day. Home. But it never really was, especially with Dad gone. Wish he’d taken me with him. I never knew what he thought, did I?

Amata risked her life to get me out. I didn’t like hearing the Overseer interrogating her. What man does that to their own daughter? She should’ve come with. Butch, too. Him I understand, ‘though. Didn’t want to leave his mom behind. I’m picturing the team we’d make. On second thought, I’m glad to be alone. Can enjoy myself a little.

Eh, thinking too hard about whats and whys is only hurting my head, which I don’t need on top of trying to make sense of the world. I stop and let logic kick in. Where do I go first? _Find Dad and give him a good shake for what he did._ I’ve got a plan now.

Then I spot it in the near distance – stacked metal in some sort of tent shape – and a sixth-sense feeling washes over me. That’s a town. Well, I’m not going to find answers standing around here and asking the boulder next to me, although it could have a higher IQ than the locals. I really hope people haven’t evolved into giant brains or are in jars.

Heading down the path and kicking stones every which way, images of giant brains give way to a single thought running through my head.

I hope _somebody_ can help.


End file.
